Top Of The Food Chain
by Shaman94
Summary: What if scenario. Eren can't go Titan and Armin finds an unexpected surprise while they're beyond the saftey of the walls. Now for some Kaiju action!
1. Expedition

"We marched. The champions of humankind, leaving the safety of our walls to face the greatest threat we have ever faced as a species. Titans. We ride our horses, the Titans don't seem to care about them, just the people riding them. When our horses either are slaughtered or runaway to save themselves, not that we can blame them, we are forced to continue on foot. So now, we march." Levi thought to himself as him and the rest of the surviving Survey Corps.

The teammates left of his division were only Eren, Armin and himself. The three took refuge in the forest of giant trees. The sun set as the three climbed their way to the highest branch of the tree. They each stuck their blades into the tree to prevent themselves from falling off the branch. "Will have a long walk back to the walls. Both of you better get some sleep while you can. We leave at sunrise." Levi ordered before dozing off himself.

Armin, unable to sleep, stared at the night sky. Counting each star to help take his mind off of his and his comrades present situation. Eren then spoke. "Armin, you asleep?"

"No. Not use to sleeping without the idea of the walls keeping the Titans away from me."

"I hear ya. But it is exciting, we've come this far. We've killed so many titans."

"But we lost so many of our own."

"That's true. All the more reason to kill them all." Eren said as a long pause then fell upon the both of them. Eren then spoke again. "So what have you been reading with all of your books back at camp anyways?"

"Just research of the Titans."

"Anything useful?"

"Nothing that you don't already know. There was one book though that spoke of a time when there were things bigger then the Titans running around."

"Bigger then Titans? Clearly they didn't have a colossal Titan back then."

"It'd make sense though. Why they're so cruel. The Titans realized they're no longer on the bottom of the food chain, there's nothing to stop them from doing what they do now. Moments like that are what makes you realize life is cruel." Armin finished.

With nothing else to say, Eren turned to his side and went to sleep. Armin went back to counting his stars before falling asleep.

* * *

The sunlight shinned at the crack of dawn. The yellow orb of ever-burning fire barely peering over the mountain side. Its light hit Eren's eyes causing him to stir. He sat up half awake and yawned. He then turned to spite out some of that morning taste in his mouth and saw a disturbing sight that caused him to let out a quick scream and awaken the others. Levi and Armin turned to see what startled him. A swarm of Titans were at the foot of the tree. Claw marks engraved at the base show how many have tried to climb up to the three humans. Some of the smaller ones tried to climb the taller Titans and jump to the first branch. Fortunately for the trio of survivors, none have succeeded. But now rose the new question on all of their minds. "How do we get out of this one?" Eren said.

"That way." Levi said pointing inwards to the forest.

"They'll just follow us." Armin said.

"Not if we move fast enough. Plan is to lose them in the forest and turn back so we can make a clean break for it while they're searching in there." Levi explained.

"Better than sitting around and waiting for them to get up here." Eren said.

All three readied themselves and went one at a time with Levi leading the way. The Titans did as Armin expected and followed. The trio went deeper and deeper into the forest where there were more trees. The Titans started to lose them. "I think it's working!" Eren yelled.

At the same moment one of the smaller Titans flew right by them knocking them out of pattern. The three watched as the flying Titan splattered against a tree. They then turn back to see the larger Titans are now throwing the smaller ones. "What now?!" Eren yelled.

"Split up!" Levi ordered. "They can't keep up with all three of us and plus one target is harder to hit!"

Eren and Armin look to each other and nod to reassure each other they'll see one another again. All three humans then went their own way. The Titans did the same and split up into groups. One of the bigger ones, was fat, had a long grey beard, chased Armin. He through small Titan after Titan just barely missing him until one finally bit down on his cords. It flew across the air dragging Armin with before hitting a very big and old tree. Armin went flying. He skimmed across the grass breaking his left arm, some ribs on both side, possibly fracturing his skull a bit and gaining a great deal of scrapes, lacerations and bruises along the way.

Once he came to a stop he used his right arm to push himself back up. He then came to when he heard a rumble, the Titan was coming. He quickly crawled, like a dying animal trying to save what little life it has left before a pack of wolves get it, into an opening at a nearby tree trunk. He was met with a surprise though when he discovered there was no floor in it and fell in head first. The Titan passed by the tree in a matter of seconds, never even taking so much as a glance in that direction.

* * *

Armin awoke in a dark, moist cavern. He looked forward into the darkness that lied ahead of him while gripping his left shoulder. He then looked back up to where he fell in from. He had no choice, while in his condition, but to walk into the darkness.

Step after step he began to notice that his shoes were sinking deeper and deeper into the floor, as if it was a swamp of some kind. He got out one of his blades and stuck it into the wall to pull himself out of the floor as he continued down the cavern. He struggled to even see what was in front of his face once he was deep enough in. After hours of what felt like walking in circles, he finally reached shallow ground and stepped out of the muck.

Instead of the ground being moist and mucky Armin felt it become more dry and soft, even heard some dry, fresh vegetation crunch underneath his damp boots. Beaten and exhausted from his attempted fleeing and massive blood loss, Armin searched for a spot to rest. He lied in a big and warm pile of the vegetation with his back against something that was solid and rough but not hard enough to be a rock.

* * *

Nearing dusk, Eren and Levi reunited at the edge of the giant forest. "Where's your friend?" Levi asked.

"He'll be here!" Eren answered.

"We have to go while they are busy searching the forest. We can't wait any longer." Levi said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Armin!"

"Then I shall take my leave. Unlike you I do not wish to die for the dead." Levi then followed through on his word and made his departure.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Armin." Eren clenched his fist and followed Levi. The Titans cries can be heard from the forest growing more and more faint as the duo left.


	2. Offspring

Mikasa stood outside of the gate to the city awaiting for Erens return. The sun started to set. Krista walked out with that innocent and worried look she always has. "I brought you some lunch." She said. Mikasa stood in silence not turning her back from the plains beyond the wall. "I'm certain Eren and Armin is alright are fine, they're with Levi after all." She continues speaking while setting the tray of food on a barrel behind her. Mikasa kept quite and continued to stare out. "Well... Enjoy your meal." Krista said before turning and walking back into the city.

Mikasa continued to look, never once taking her eyes off of the horizon or even blinking. The sun was now barely shinning any light onto the world below. It grew dark and the moans of Titans could be heard in the distance. "Closing the gate! You coming in or staying out?" A voice yelled. Mikasa clenched her fist. She reluctantly turned and began to walk away. One of the Guards from atop the wall then shouts "Hold the gates! Captain Levi is returning!" causing Mikasa to turn back. Upon doing so she saw only two specs in the distance. Her eyes widened wondering who was the second person following. She was torn between hoping for Erens safe return or Armins return and wondered the whole time, why was it Levi who survived and not the two she wanted to return?

Her eyes began to water as she was both relieved and filled with a new taste of dread seeing that Eren was the one who lived. She was happy because her brother had returned to her, even to the point of embracing him with a hug. "I thought I had lost you." She said. "I can't go through the pain of loosing more of my family again." Eren was unable to return the joy for the same reason Mikasa would not continue to have her moment of happiness. "Mikasa, we... I lost Armin. I left him out there. I should've never let him out of my sight." Eren told her. Mikasa ceased to hug him and went back to her expressionless self. "We shall grieve for him." She told Eren. Both then walk into the city as the gates were closed finally and night set. The sound of giant feet stomping into the ground could be heard with the moans and whales of the Titans growing louder.

* * *

Armin shivers uncontrollably in his cold, wet and damp clothes as he attempts to sleep through the night. He then feels a draft blowing on him. Armin rolls over to escape the gust until he hits something warm but solid. He wrapped himself around it feeling the hand of sleep grip him finally.

Armin awakens to find himself in a field. He sees the sky is an unnatural shade of red. The sound of thunder and three lighting bolts flashing in the distance captures his attention. He sees black cloud rising from behind the hill he was at the base of. Armin ran up it to see what was happening. By the time he reached the top he stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees. "No." He whispered to himself seeing all the walls that protected humanity demolished and Titans roaming the city. A giant, female Titan then rises up from behind a forest that lied before the city and turned its sight to Armin. It started to walk over to the last human on Earth. It stopped and looked down on him. The Titan then lifted its foot and thrusted it down upon him.

Armin woke up in a sweat and screaming "NOOO!" He drew his sword and held it out in a defensive way. He panted from the rush of adrenaline and was relived to realize his morbid vision was nothing more than a nightmare. Armin got up and started walking in the same direction he felt a breeze coming from last night. The sound of his feet stomping through the muck and vegetation echoed through out the tunnel. After a few minutes of clinging to a wall and walking against the wind he found daylight. He knew it was the way out cause he felt a draw solid floor underneath his feet but he also had the sense of fear, not because of the Titans but because he then heard a second pair of feet stomping on the dry dirt. Armin knew that there shouldn't be any other human down there with him.

He was frightened. Unable to turn around even. He heard the steps get closer too him until whatever was following was literally breathing on the back of his neck. Armin ran for it. He heard the steps begging to run as well. Armin then tripped over a root near the exit and went flying out through the opening. He landed on his broken arm. He turned and gripped his shoulder backing up into the base of the next tree still trying to flee from whatever was pursuing him. He was stunned to see what was chasing him step out into the light of day. It wasn't a man or a Titan but a man-sized reptilian.

Its eyes adjusted to the light as it came out. The creature then spotted Armin across from him. It then crawled over to him and smelled Armin. The beast let out a roar "ZILLAAA!" It sounded like with a high-pitched whine. Armin then drew his blade and aimed it at the creature out of sheer instinct. Even caught off guard it was quick enough to avoid Armins swipe and strong enough to break the blade with one swing of its frontal claws. The beast the started to burrow underneath into the ground and fled leaving Armin to catch his breath and question his sanity.

* * *

Armin wondered the fields staying behind the trees to avoid any Titans sight. While he was never able to see any he did hear the footsteps and screams of some Titans in the distance, often causing him to jump out of fear. But then he heard something that he thought couldn't be real, a human voice. One he recognized no less. "Annie?" Armin said. He then rushed over as fast as he could to where he heard the voice coming from.

Through the trees he saw Annie Leonheart standing in the opening. "Coast is clear, nobody saw me, the moment is perfect." Annie said to herself. "I don't believe it." Armin said to himself with joy. He then ran out into the field. Annie, still not aware of Armins presence, placed her thumb into her mouth and began to bite down. The moment she drew blood she heard a voice shout out her name. "ANNIE!" She turned with her eyes widening as she noticed Armin limping out to her. "Armin? NO!" Annie thought to herself as a lighting bolt then struck her and the force sent Armin flying back.

The dust settled and Armin opened his eye to see everything in a blurry vision before his eyes readjusted. He then noticed something that turned him to stone. A female Titan with the same features as Annie was now standing in her place. It turned its gaze to Armin and started to walk over. The female Titan got to her knees and looked at the tiny man in front of her. She brushed his trembling head with one of her fingers to get the hair out of his bloody and battered face. The female Titan then stood back up. She lifted her foot and directed it over Armin who was still to shocked to move.

"I came so close though." Armin thought to himself. "I survived all of this just to die like bug? My nightmare was right. Does that mean the walls will fail too? Is their any chance we have against these demons?" The female Titan then stomped her foot down. Armin closed his eye awaiting his fate of being kneaded beneath the Titans foot. The sound of bones snapping and flesh popping was then heard. Armin was still alive though. He kept his eyes closed but felt around his body. He then opened his eyes. "I'm alive?" He asked.

Armin then looked up to see the foot barely dangling over him. He then looked over to notice a lizard like monster, the same size as the Titans, with dorsal spikes on its back was clamping its jaw down on Females Titans left shoulder. The lizard also had it left claw dug into the Titans thigh keeping its foot from killing Armin and its right claw dug into her left shoulder. "What the hell?" Armin said.

The thirty-foot lizard then lifted the female over its head and tossed her across the field. The Titan let out a scream before landing on her back a mile away from Armin. The scream echoed for miles catching the attention of nearby Titans ranging in different sorts of sizes.

Armin stood back up to his feet. He was about to turn and run when the giant lizard planted its claws in to the ground on both the left and right of Armin. It then layed its head right in front of him and sniffed him. The lizard stood back up and let out a roar "ZZZZIIIILLLLAAAAA!". Armin recognized the sound of the roar from the creature that followed him out of the cave. "It's you!" Armin said in realization. "You saved me? Why?" He asked the monster. The lizard then sniffed Armin once again. Armin, out of curiosity, lifted his sleeve up and smelled himself. "I smell like you." Armin realized. "You think I'm your father?" Armin looked up to the monster who looked right back at him.

The Female Titan then let out a growl catching the attention of the lizard monster. Armin looked at the Tita as well and started backing up. "Annie... meet... Zilla, my adopted son." Armin said with a smile as Zilla stepped in front of him ready to fight the Titan. Zilla then perked up when the sounds of multiple stomps and screams of Titans were able to be heard.

Around the father and son were hordes of oncoming Titans answering the call of Annie from all directions. Armin drew what was left of his sword and readied himself. "I'm not afraid anymore." He thought to himself. "I'm going home."

To Be Continued...


	3. Master Of War

Zilla stood above Armin as the Titans ran out of the forest surrounding them and towards the lizard and his adopted father. Zilla scooped Armin up into his hand and held him up to his chest. The first Titan to reach them was as tall as Zilla but he was nowhere near as strong. With one swipe of his tail Zilla brushed half of the Titans face clean off of its head. Another one, shorter but bulkier then the last, runs up on the other side of Zilla. The Titan attempts to take a punch at the mammoth lizard but Zilla ducks and answers by delivering an uppercut with his free claw. The Titans jaw was snatched off as it flew backwards. The moment it landed Zilla finished him by stomping firmly on what was left of its head. Smaller Titans closed in on the lizard, some of them even leaped and managed to find a place to clamp on to the lizard by but most were knocked out of the air and into other Titans by Zillas free claw and his tail.

Annie watched on as her Titan body healed. She saw this Kaiju (Strange Beast) lay Titan after Titan down. She then thought to herself, "The monster is strong but he is not the target. I can't allow Armin to live after what he saw me do." She then stood up, "I get only one shot at this." and started charging.

Zilla grappled another Titan by clamping his jaw onto one of their throats and held another one at bay with his free hand pinning its face into the ground. He swatted off leapers with his tail. One small Titan crawled up behind him however and clamped its self to one of his heels. Zilla let out a whale as he toppled to one keen. He rapidly shook his heel the Titan was clinging to trying to shake it off but before he could Annie rushed him and knocked him across the field. The impact also sent her flying back some distance and caused Zilla to drop his adopted father.

Zilla took a second to clear his head and realized Armin was missing. He looked around and sniffed the air trying to catch Armins sent again. Then, out of nowhere, before Zilla could stand back up several Titans, tall and slender, bulky and grinning, fat and small, all swarmed him. Each one using their weight to keep him pinned as they gnawed away at his hide.

Armin came to a few seconds later. He got up on all fours and looked around to see where Zilla was. He then saw a pile of Titans gathered where some roars of his adopted son were coming from. "No! Get away from him!" Armin attempted to stand up again and even drew his broken sword but due to his injuries he just fell back to his knee. The sun over his head was then blotted out. He looked up to see Annie standing above him. She leaned over to get one last look at him. She then stood back up and lifted her foot up.

Meanwhile, under the pile of Titans, an orange glowing eye peered through a craves in the pile and saw the female Titan. Zilla then noticed what was under her foots path. His eyes retracted and out of sheer rage, Zilla let out one roar that was louder than any he's done before. So loud even Eren and the others heard him in the city. Annie looked over as did Armin. The two then saw the pile of Titans being lifted off the ground. Most of the Titans fell off in the process even. The pile then turned and started charging at Annie. She stepped back a few spaces but was unable to avoid the charging meat pile. Zilla rammed her with the majority of the Titan horde and continued running until the mass rammed into a tree with Annie being the cushion. The larger Titans went flying off and most splattered into the trees behind Annie.

Annie panicked. She was unable to get free and most of her Titans she called were already dead. She punched and tried to bite at the lizard that had her pinned but was not able to get him off of her. Zilla turned his head vertically and sunk his teeth into Annies side. He then swung her around smacking other Titans that were still attacking back before tossing her into the air once again.

Annie crashed back into the field but in two parts this time. She only had control of her upper body now as her legs were on the other side of the field. The Titans still chewing on Zillas back were then seared off as his spikes began to glow bright green. Zilla opened his jaw and released a green inferno. Titans that were coming at him were burnt to a crisp almost upon contact with the fire. Zilla fired at each Titan he saw until there was just one.

He walked over to the upper half of Annie. He then kicked her over to face her. His spike began to glow green once again and he let out one last blast of fire upon Annie. This one lasted longer then the earlier ones as Zilla kept going until the female Titan was reduced to a pile of black ash. He then stomped on the pile and smeared it into the ground. Zilla let out one last snort and walked over to Armin.

Armin laid unconscious before Zilla. Zilla nudged the knocked out human. Armin responded by flipping over. Zilla scooped Armin up once again in his hand and held him up to his face. Zilla smelled Armin. He then looked up to the sky and sniffed. Zilla then turned and started walking away. Zilla was taking Armin to the only place that had his scent. Zilla was heading for the sanctuary of man leaving behind a field of scorched Earth and countless of Titan bodies.


	4. Homecoming

**Note: I know The city of man in the AOT universe is built against an ocean but for story sake I'm going to make it so that its more of a harbor city.**

* * *

Eren stood at the top of the wall looking out to the world beyond with a deadly focus on the horizon. That day where he lost Armin was going through his head. The last memory he had of his friend was them fleeing in terror as Titans joyfully chased them down. The rage of having to give those Titans the satisfaction of victory and loosing his friend over it while returning to the only place on Earth that humankind has any claim over was more than bothering to the young soldier. A voice then calls out to Eren breaking his focus. "Eren? Eren!"

"Huh? What?" Eren turned to see it was Jean speaking. "You alright? You've been up here first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Have you even eaten anything?" Jean asks. "Eat? No. No I haven't. I've spent the nights up here since I got back." Eren answered. "You're not waiting for a Titan to pop up and take it on, are you?" Jean asks look out to the field himself. "That all depends if any of these Titans have the guts to show up at our doorstep while I'm on guard. But so far nothing YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS!" Eren shouts out to the world beyond the wall followed by an echo.

Jean looks at Eren and gestures with his hands for him to calm down. "Easy Eren, let's not test the Titans determination." Eren gets up and kicks the box he was using as a seat back and starts to anxiously pace up and down. "First they push us behind these walls, then eat my mom, violate our home, then take Armin from me under my watch and on top of all that they don't even have the balls to f***ing come at us when we're ready for them and you want me to calm down!?" Eren continues pacing as Jean keeps a calm attitude. "Easy man. I'm not telling you to not kill them I'm just saying let's keep our fight with them out there and away from here. Alright?" Eren clenched his fists and bit his teeth together and let the anger fueling him build up until his body was shaking. He then turned and slammed both of his fists down on to the top of the wall followed by a cracking sound.

"Feel better?" Jean asked. "Not really... pretty sure I just broke both of my hands. Ouch." Eren said fighting back the pain in his voice. "Let's get you to the doctor." Jean said turning around but stopping half way as something outside of the wall catches his attention. "The hell is that?" Jean and Eren look outwards to see a figure walking over the horizon. It was hunched over with four rows of spikes down its back and a tail. "It's heading straight here." Eren said. "Looks like one of them took your challenge, Eren." Jean said as he went to alert the others.

* * *

The men and women of the wall stood atop of it and looked outwards to the approaching figure. "What are we facing here Zoe?" Levi asks the female scientist as she peers through a telescope. She starts to drool slightly and strokes the telescope in a sexual manner as she gets a clear sight of the figure on the horizon. "Wow, it's a big one. Bout sixteen to seventeen meters tall, more lizard than human like and is holding something against its chest but I can't tell what." Zoe finished speaking and went back to having a fangasm over the new subject. "Lizard-like? So it's not a Titan?" Krista asks. "Big enough to be one though." Sasha answers. "Probably more deadly too." Mikasa adds catching the other two girls attention. "What?" Sasha asks as she gets nervous. "What makes you say that?" Krista asks making no attempt to hide her fear. "The Titans disappeared last night after that one call and never come back and now this thing is walking up to the wall? Either the Titans are waiting for it let them in or they just don't want to mess with it." Mikasa answers them.

Levi raised his arm up. Several of the cadets manned the cannons and readied them for fire. Levi kept them waiting for his signal. Zilla continued to walk towards the city. His eyes then scrolled up and he noticed a line of small figures at the top of the wall. He stopped in his tracks. Zilla sniffed the air a bit. "Amazing, he checking his surroundings after noticing us." Zoe said still looking threw and stroking the telescope. Levi kept his hand up and the others awaited for his signal. Zilla ceased his sniffing and looked back to the wall letting out a low growl. He then begins to walk a head once again. Once he was close enough Levi through down his hand and gave the order "Fire!". Zilla stopped in his tracks and stood up as tall as he could, it was then Eren noticed what he was holding so closely to his chest, Armin. "Wait!" Eren yelled but too lately as each cannon fired off.

Zilla turned and huddled against the ground. Each cannon fire hit directly on his spot. Clouds of smoke took the air as the sound of a hurt Zilla roaring its final breath could be heard. Everyone cheered except for Eren who just gripped the wall as tightly as he could and began praying to himself in his own head that Armin wasn't hit. The crowd stopped as Levi raised his hand up once more and gave a new order. "Reload the cannons and secondary squad ready your blades!" Everyone took a moment to look at each other and then followed through on the order. The smoke began to settle until only the ground was left unseen. As it became visible a massive whole was then seen dug into the ground.

"WOW! IT CAN BURROW!" Zoe yelled stroking the telescope even faster while still looking through it. Everyone, even Levi and Mikasa, were taken by surprise. They then hear some rumbling and screaming from the citizens on the other side of the wall. Everyone runs over to see Zilla bursting out from the ground on the other side of the gate. Some citizens screamed "It's a Titan!" And others yelled "No! It's the devil!" At this point Eren was having mixed feelings, he wanted the beast to have survived the cannon fire but feared what it wanted with the city so badly that it would burrow its way in after being attacked. He then was taken completely by shock as he realized it was no longer holding Armin in its hands. Zilla jumped out of the hole he dug and ran off into the city. "Team of ten with me, The rest man the cannons or help Zoe fill that hole before any Titans get in!" Levi said as he, Eren, Mikasa and several others leapt off the wall with their blades drawn and cables readied to fire. The rest went back to the cannons or to fill the hole.

* * *

Eren and the others tried their best to keep up with Zilla as he went through the city with ease surprisingly enough. Other then what ever was under his foot Zilla didn't really destroy anything. No buildings, didn't kill anyone. He just maintained a course. Mikasa was the first to catch up with Zilla and to catch his attention. She shot a cable into his side and swung down to cut the front of his left leg. She then grappled back onto a nearby building as Zilla was tripped up from his injury. He crashed into the ground. Eren then saw that Zilla did still have Armin, within his mouth at least. Zilla opened his eyes back up and picked Armin back up into his mouth and resumed his running. "The monster holds Armin in his mouth? I will cut the jaw off and pull him out myself then!" Eren thought to himself.

The team continued to chase Zilla through the city. Mikasa and another came up behind Zilla once again. The other cadet hooked her cable into Zillas side first and by doing so was the first to fall into his trap. Zilla stopped the second he felt the cable hook into him and pulled back. The cadet attached to the other end of the cable however was still flying across the city and once she reached the maximum length of her cable she folded in half until her toes were touching her eyes. Two other cadets crashed into Zilla the second he stood up and impaled themselves on his spikes. Mikasa, Eren, Levi and the four others landed on the buildings surrounding Zilla. Zilla then ducked and went to the side alleyway to resume his running. "He's escaping!" Eren yelled before the team went back to chasing him.

* * *

Further down the city, where it meets the ocean, the team had lost sight of Zilla but still continued pursuit by following the trail of debris he left behind. "How do you lose a seventeen meter tall lizard? The Titans aren't this hard to find!" One of the cadets yelled. The clouds began to roll in and started raining. Eren and the other put their hoods up as they continued to search from roof top to roof top with the rain coming down even harder. The sun was completely blotched out and the sound of rain hitting the ground in a rapid manor was all that could be heard in the dead silence. Eren sees the final track of Zilla, a foot print in the mud, get washed away by the rain in a matter of seconds. "Damn it, no!"

Eren lands on the ground and walks through the mud trying to find the next clue as to where Zilla is but spots nothing. He then looks up and sees a figure placed at the fountain in the center of the small village. "Armin? Armin!" Eren joyfully ran over to his friend who was out cloud. "Damn Armin, you look like hell." Armin comes to for a split second. "I'd like to see you do any better." And slips back out of it. "Hang in there buddy, stay with me. Someone get over here and help! I found Armin! He needs medical attention!" Mikasa was the first to answer Erens call. "Armin is still alive?" She asks. "Of course, help me now damn it." Eren said slinging one of Armins hands over his shoulder. Another cadet joins them to help carry Armin. A fourth member swung by their cables from building to building to the small group at the fountain but is then snatched out of the air by Zilla who was hiding in below. He gripped her cables and tore them out of the walls, her screams alerted the others.

Zilla then tore her cables in half and set her down on a rooftop unharmed but no longer capable of following him. He then went back to running. Levi landed on a rooftop above the others. "Leave him, pursue the beast." He ordered. "I'm not leaving him again." Eren said. Zilla jumped up onto the buildings and began running across the rooftops himself. He reached the end of land and leapt off the buildings into the ocean. He resurfaced now and then but always further out to sea.

* * *

Armin woke up in a hospital bed to see Eren at his bedside. "Bought time you woke up. You realize how hard it is to find a new sidekick? Well one that isn't better than you in combat?" Eren asked him jokingly trying to lighten the mood. "I fell down a swamp like whole, was half-frozen for two nights and walked eight miles while hiding from Titans. I think at this point I'm the main hero and you're the sidekick." Armin answered back just as light-heartedly. "Wasn't just Titans you went up against. What was that lizard?" Mikasa asked as she walked into the room. "Lizard? Oh you mean Junior?" Armin answered to the others confusion. "I picked up his sent and now he thinks I'm his father. That guy killed every Titan and even Annie who-" Amrin then was cut off before he could finish his sentence. "Who went out with the 57th search party and never came back along with her entire brigade." Levi said walking in. "You two, out. I need to extract every little detail our friend has about his solo expedition out there and why he brought a monster that killed Titans and is capable of thought back to our city."

Eren clenched his fist and was ready to yell at the captain but Armin stopped him. He gestured his head the two to leave. As they walked out Levi stops Eren in his tracks and whispers to him. "You and I are going to have a very long talk about priorities while hunting after I finish with him." Eren clenched his fist and walked out. Levi then walked up to the foot of Armins bed and said "Now, let's start at the begging. Exactly when did you have Junior?"

To Be Continued...


	5. The Invasion

Armin walked out of the medical room. After spending a minimum of two weeks out of action Armin was ready to recap everything with his friends. Eren and Mikasa felt the same way as they awaited outside for him. "About time your lazy ass out of bed." Eren stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Have you tried being stranded outside of the wall with fractured limbs surrounded by Titans? Didn't think so." Armin answered back in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Armin, what was that lizard?" Mikasa asks. Armin sighed and took a moment to remember every detail.

"It started when I was separated from Levi and Eren. This ugly Titan managed to knock me off course and out of the trees. I found a small den underneath one of the trees and went further down it, just to get away from the Titan. I ended up going so deep the light from the sun wasn't even visible anymore. I then found a spot warm enough to sleep against, it must've been the egg of that animal but I didn't realize that until later obviously. When he hatched he must've imprinted on me and adopted me as his father. I didn't even know he was following me until I found a way outside. Funny, he was only a little bit taller than me that day. A few days later I had an unfortunate encounter with a Titan."

"Levi told us what you learned about Annie and her ability to summon other Titans with a screech." Eren said.

"Good, cause that's a whole nother story. She wasn't going to let me bring that information back to you guys so she was just going to end me there. A splat underneath her foot. But then Junior came back. In only a couple of days he grew fifteen meters and developed the ability to breath fire that scorched a horde of Titans and reduced the traitor to nothing but ash that HE, ironically, stomped on with his own foot." Armin said with a subtle smile.

"Which is exactly why you're going to help us find it." Levi said as he joined the trio with a small band of other soldiers. The members joining him were Eld Jinn, Oluo, Petra and Gunther. "That monster you lead back to our city has killed more Titans, breached our defenses and is eating all the fish in the harbor."

"I'm not going to help you hunt it. The poor thing thinks of me as its father. It saved my life. He even sparred all of yours. I see no reason for him to die." Armin says.

"Then you are blind to the real threat. We have enough to deal with these Titans. Now we have humans capable of turning, which normally I'd assume you were just hallucinating from massive bloodlost but Annie's disappearance supports you claim for now. We can not afford to take chances on dragons plaguing our city." Levi told Armin.

"Bull! Ever since that monster came around there hasn't been sight of a Titan! Even when we venture outside the walls! You just want to stay relevant and get rid of the competition so you can keep your job!" Eren exclaimed in a fury.

"You're wrong! Captain Levi is only thinking of what's best for humankind." Petra answered back to Eren.

"Either way, I'm not helping you kill my son." Armin said.

"Very well then. We tried asking nicely. Now We're ordering you." Levi said as he gestured for Eld and Oluo to take Armin. Gunther and Petra stood between him, Eren and Mikasa.

"What the hell!?" Eren shouted.

"Place him in the prison cell below. We'll convince him to help down there." Levi ordered as Eld and Oluo dragged Armin down the hall.

"Get off. GET OFF!" Armin shook himself free. "I can walk there myself." He said as he walked ahead with the two tailing behind him.

"A war is coming." Levi said catching Erens attention. "Soon you will have to decide who's side you are on. Make sure you choose the winning side." Levi finished as he, Gunther and Petra walked off.

"Damn him." Eren said under his breath.

* * *

-One Week Later-

Armin sat in his prison cell staring out to the hallway on the other side of his bars. Levi then walked up. Armin just turned his head and ignored the captains presence. "The longer you drag this out the bigger that monster is getting." Levi said.

"That 'monster' has probably swam to the other side of the world by now." Armin answered.

"Then prove it. Play the role of bait. If he does not come then you're right and we won't have to do this any longer."

"And if I'm wrong and he comes?"

"You know what we will have to do."

"And that's why I won't help you." Armin states as the two then get into a stare off. Both of their concentration is broken as they hear a sound of thunder followed by a rumble throughout the city. "What was that?"

"Looks like we won't need you after all." Levi said as he quickly walked off.

"Wait, don't leave me here! If it IS him then I can help you! Please!" Armin shouted to only get no response.

* * *

-Same time that day-

Eren scouted the wall. He looked out to the Horizon and saw the same view he's been seeing for the past three weeks. Plain green pastures and not a Titan in sight. "It's weird without any Titans." Eren said to Mikasa.

"Far more peaceful." Mikasa added in her same expressionless tone.

"You think it's that son of Armin? Like is Junior still out there fighting Titans or did he just scare them off?" Eren asked only for Mikasa to shrug for her answer. "Well anything that kills Titans is a friend of mine." Eren said as a volt of lighting strikes on the other side of the wall. The He turned to see the legendary Colossal Titans head peering over the wall and starring right at him and Mikasa. One of its giant hands reached up and gripped the top of the wall.

"Titan!" A voice shouted alerting the city. The Colossal Titan lifted his leg back and swung it forward kicking a massive hole in the foot of the wall. Debris flew across the air smashing buildings and crushing whom ever was caught under it. Eren gathered himself as he and Mikasa leapt into action. Both of the siblings cables hooked into the Colossal Titans body. It followed Eren as he swung by.

'It is sentient.' Eren thought to himself as the Titan watched him. Its eyes then turned to Mikasa who was swinging around his right, opposite to Eren. The Titan released a massive flow of steam keeping both of the kids at bay and burning through the cables. Both, Eren and Mikasa, had to fall back. Another bolt of lighting struck again as the Colossal Titan vanished into thin air. "DAMN IT!" Eren yelled as the smoke from the Titans lighting died out. Through the clearing he saw an army of Titans marching towards the city.

* * *

Hordes of Titans poured into the city. Small to big, hideous to malformed no Titan showed mercy to the humans of the city. The military tried to fight them back but most squads were wiped out in the first wave of the invasion. The military eventually stopped trying to fight them back out of the city and resorted to defending the humans who were able to make it to the escape boats. Men, women and children fought each other to make it to the boats that were now overflowing with passengers.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa were the only 3d Maneuvers that hadn't fallen back yet. Eren was busy catching his breath on a rooftop as his sister watched him. Most of their kills went to Mikasa for when a Titan was busy focusing on Eren she would come in for the kill. "Eren, we have to fall back to the boats." Mikasa said in her usual voice.

"Like hell! I'm not losing the city to them." Eren said trying to get ready for another go. He then looked down to see his swords were broken and he had no more blades to replace them with.

"We are out of back up blades and our steam is running low. Live to take the city back another day, Eren." Mikasa explained as she placed a hand on Erens shoulder. Eren looked to the hole and watched as more Titans walked in. He then clenched his sword and shrugged Mikasas hand off of his shoulder.

"Fine, let's go." Eren said as he turned and changed direction. The two then headed for the life boats.

* * *

The two managed to head a straight path avoiding the Titans in the city already and make it to the rest of their comrades. The military formed a line with the cannons at the second wall blasting the Titans that marched towards them and successfully holding them back. Mikasa and Eren joined with Krista and Sasha who were evacuating with the civilians. "Where are you going?!" Eren shouted at them. "We have to stay and fight!"

"It's over Eren. There's no way we can take the city back." Sasha answered.

"Even the Higher ups know. They ordered everyone under the age of twenty-five to retreat back to the life boats." Krista explained.

"We lost Eren. There's nothing left we can do." Sasha added. Eren shook with anger and grinded his teeth together. Mikasa placed another hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a hint of compassion in her eyes. Eeren then calmed down. The two marched forward with the rest of the evacuators.

* * *

-An Hour Later-

The Militaries line continues to hold. "Fire!" An order is given as the cannons blast three Titans marching towards the second wall. The forces reload the cannon only to see a chilling sight. A fully armored fifteen meter Titan. It took a stance and released some steam before dashing forward. Faster than any other Titan before the Armored Titan covered more ground than the humans have seen before. "Fire!" The order was given again as the Cannons launched only for the blasts to deflect off his shell. The Armored Titan moved faster than the humans could reload the cannons and plowed them out-of-the-way along with the second wall.

Eren, along with the others, turned to see what the thunderous sound was and witnessed the base of the second wall collapsing by the actions of an Armored Titan. The armored Titans released some steam as a horde of Titans marched through the opening he made.

"Everyone set sail!" One of the Ship Captains yelled. Everyone ran for the ships. People pushed and shoved their ways on to the deck. Eren, Mikasa, Krista and Sasha all managed to make it on board of one of the ships before it took off leaving others stranded. Eren looked around and then turned to Sasha and Krista.

"Did any of you see Armin in the crowd?" He asked. Both of the girls shook their heads no. "Looks like I left you behind again." Eren said to himself in a depressed manner. He then heard screams from the crowds on shore. A swarm of Titans then appeared from behind the buildings and marched into the water. Several Titans hurried to catch the ships. None of the kids had their gear anymore. They were as powerless as the rest of the people on the boat they were on and the two boats next to them as a Titan approached from behind. The very Titan attacking the ship Eren was on was that one that devoured his mother still with the insidious grin he had that day. The very event flashed before Erens eyes as the Titan reached out to grip the ship.

A phenomenon then occurs as one of the other Titans vanishes beneath the water. The second Titan is pulled under next and right before his eyes, the Titan attacking Erens ship is pulled beneath before it could even grip the rear of the ship. Everyone ceased their panic and screams and looked on in confusion. A massive body of water then rises up and washes off to reveal a 180 foot tall Zilla beast holding in both of his hands a Titan and the grinning Titan gripped in his jaw.

"It's Junior!" Eren states. Zilla tosses on of the Titans to shore hitting several other Titans at mach five speeds. He then does the same with the other Titan in his hand.

"It's saving us!" Krista says. Zilla then closes his jaw completely breaking the grinning Titan into chunks that fall into the water and splat on the deck of the boat.

"For what? Lunch?" Sasha asks. Zilla then looks down to the city and sees swarms of Titans walking about. His spikes light up and he roars unleashing his fire onto the city and clearing a path for him to walk onto shore.

"What's he doing?" Eren asked outloud. Him and Mikasa then notice as Zilla looked up and his nostrils flared.

"Armin!" Eren and Mikasa said in unison.

"Turn this ship around!" Eren yelled.

"You're insane! We aren't going back." The captain yelled.

"Useless!" Eren said as he leaped off deck and swam to shore. 'Like it or not lizard, you're gonna help me whip out these Titans once and for all.' Eren thought to himself as he continued to swim.

To Be Continued...


	6. Storm Bringer

**Special thanks to Runicus for loaning his OC human, Bruno/Slasher, for the fic.**

* * *

The Titans raided the streets of the city. Humans ran, cowering and scurrying away from the Titans grasp. Man, Woman and child pushed and shoved each other to get to their own safety as their screams and cries were only able to be drowned out by the thunderous sound of Titans feet marching towards them.

"Move it! Let me through!" Many humans yelled struggling to squeeze through as the jammed the doors to the inner city walls. The Titans closed in on the cornered humans. The closest began to reach for the nearest handful of humans. He was obese with a thick, grey beard reaching his chest. His hand stopped a few inches away from the first human in the crowd. It then fell limp to the floor as did the rest of the Titan. The back of its neck was seen cut open.

On the Rooftops stood a soldier with a skull mask over his face. He kneeled and began cleaning off his blade. While the Titans diverted their attention towards him other soldiers came up of the rooftops behind them. Each maneuver took one Titan while their guard was down. In sequence, each Titan was slashed in the back of their neck and went stiff. The Titans fell in a row and dissolved against the buildings nearest to them. Levi walked up to the soldier with a skull mask. "Your blades will soon give out if you don't change them, Bruno."

The skull masked one tilted his head up and answered Levi in a soft tone, "The name is Slasher when I'm on duty, sir." Levi looked at Slasher as he continued to polish his blade then looked to his right to see the other Titans diverging towards the opening in the wall to the escape boats.

"We need more men." Levi said.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, humans made their way in to the inner city as fast as they could. The Titans continued to follow them in and rather then stopping and chewing each individual they just starred blankly ahead and stepped on every human unlucky enough to be caught under their path. A woman with her child in her arms was the furthest a head. She ran while two Titans pursued her. She stopped in her tracks as a third Titan appeared from around the corner a head. The woman looked back and then forward with her baby crying in her arms and fell to her knees in despair as the Titans closed in.

The woman closed her eyes awaiting for her and her child's fate when she heard the sound of flash being crushed in a pair of massive jaws. She opened her eyes to notice she and her child were still in one piece. She looked over to see the Titan ahead locked in a pair of massive jaws belonging to an enormous lizard. It was none other then the Zilla beast itself.

Zilla stood up with the Titan locked in his jaws and applied the pressure to cause it to pop. The woman shielded her baby as chunks of meat fell back to the ground. Zilla then lifted his foot and stepped over the woman. His foot crushed the two Titans behind her and planted firmly onto the ground. Zilla continued to step forward causing the earth to shake with each step. He left the woman in awe never even noticing she was their or even aware of saving two lives just a few seconds ago.

* * *

Back at the bay, a hand reaches out of the water splashing against the wall. Eren then pulls himself out as he grips an edge and gasps for air. Eren climbs ashore and hunches over to catch his breath. "Hate swimming!" He said. Eren then tilted his head up and became consumed by fear as he saw a Titans eye starring upon him. The Titan had a look of resentment while it scowled at Eren. Eren was only able to look on as he was caught, like a deer in the head lights, by the gaze of a Titan.

Eren then came to when he noticed the Titan wasn't doing anything. He waved his arm only to get no response. Eren tilted to the side to see around the Titan. What he saw was a severed head and its body meters away from it seated against a caved in building. Eren chuckled, "Hehe, that Zilla beast is a natural born killer. Of Titans that is. Must be their natural predator."

Eren stood up and ran to a dead soldier in the streets. He took their blades and 3D-Maneuver. "Now to lead Armins kid back to his papa." Eren declared before zipping away. All Eren had to do now was follow the biggest trail of destruction which consisted of nothing more then dead Titans down the path.

* * *

Zilla weaved through the buildings of the street, agile and lean enough to avoide damaging any of the structures in his path. As he marched he encountered several Titans, none of which were big enough to pose a threat to him but their numbers were where they stood strong. Zilla spotted one five metter Titan, in the stance of a toad, hopping around a building corner. Zilla followed him around the croner to realize he marched into a trap.

Hordes of Titans swarmed Zilla from behind the buildings, climbing on top of his legs and arms as they gripped the ground. Zilla stood back up, clawing at various parts of his body to scrape the Titans off but his arms could only reach so far. Zilla then began to ram himself into the surrounding buildings to knock the Titans off of his body. Each Titan clung on and nawed at Zillas hide, but for the ones he couldn't reach or smash into buildings they hide in between his rows of spike.

Zilla then looked ahead and began to run forward. His spikes began to glow green as he opened his jaw and let out a roar that was followed by a wave of green fire, filling the air in front of him. As he continued ahead the fire engulfed Zilla turning him into a flaming green giant. But this also impaired his vision as he ran through several buildings. Zilla finally came to a stop and perched on all fours as the flame around him began to die out. As the fire vanished only smoldering piles of what used to be the Titans was left on Zilla. He shook the dust and remains off before standing back up and sniffing the air again. Zilla picked up the faint trail he was following earlier and continued to follow it.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant rooftop, Eren lands spotting Zilla. "Where's Junior heading off to now?" Eren asked his self. He looked a head and saw the wall in Zillas way. "Damn it! I forgot about the wall. How are we going to get you past that big guy? Eren watched as Zilla showed him the answer. He clawed and tore away the wall until nothing was left in his way.

Soldiers on the other side of the wall looked up in horror as the it fell down to their side, barley allowing them time to move out of the way. Meanwhile, some Titans in the distance looked over to see Zilla as he let out a roar to announce his presence. One Titan in particulare looked at Zilla while hidden amongst the other Titans and buildings. It was the fifteen meter tall Armored Titan.

The armored Titan watched as Zilla stomped over what was remaining of the wall and trembled slightly. The armored Titan then snapped out of it and turned back to the grand wall that the Titans made thei way into the city through. Like a Juggernaut, it dashed straight towards its destination ramming everything out of the way, Titans, humans, buildings, everything.

On the otherside of the city some soldiers watched as Zilla marched his way into the city. Levi and Slasher watched on as Zilla stepped over buildings and paved a way through the city. "Well... didn't expect to see that today." Levi said as they continued to watch the lizard stomp his way through the city.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and for being all over the board on this chapter. It's been a long start of the New Year and I've been preoccupied on some of my own work latley. But fear not, for I shall finish this story soon enough. Until next time, thanks for sticking with us to this point and see ya next time.**


	7. Armory

The Armored Titan rammed out of the wall, free from the city and back out on the field. The titan began to dissolve as it walked out further until it was human once more. The man was donned in the militaries uniform and had a head of blonde hair. He approached another male figure in the same uniform, the differenc in their appearance was he had black hair and some freckles. "We have a problem." The blonde boy said.

* * *

Armin is seen fleeing down a hallway, or stumbling to be more exact. His injuries kept him at a handicap but he still manage to stir up the energy to run for saftey from a Titan invasion of the Militaries Head Quarters. "I've survived this long, no sense in dying now." He said as he limped through the halls as fast as he could. All the while, the building shook around him, dust and chips of stone broke down around him and, when he listend closely enough, Armin could hear the sounds of roofs and walls breaking down. The sounds kept drawing closer, but wether if this was him running towards the choas or the Titans working their way closer to him was uncertain.

* * *

An outside view showed several Titans of various sizes, climbing on top of the HQ. The smaller ones were able to climb higher without damaging the roof or walls that much but, keeping track behind them, the bigger Titans were closing in on them. The swarm already blotted out the base of the HQ, much like ants swarming their prey, and continued to consume more of it.

* * *

Armin felt the floor shake more violently with each Titan drawing near. He tried to maintain his will to run but with each rumble his knees weakend. He moved slower and slower as did the world around him. Pebbles fell from the ceiling for what seemed like seconds. His feet grew heavier and took longer peroids of time to step forward. All of this continued until all of time just eventually stopped. Armin thought to himself "This is it. I can't escape this time. Last time, I was over the wall, miles away but I still had a threshhold to run back to for protection. I even had my own monster, no. My own son, to protect me. But now how do I get out of this?" Armin fell to his knees as time started back up. He looked up as one Titan, a scowling and angry looking Titan, thrashed it's head through the wall at the end of the hall and locked it's gaze on Armin. The flying debris went by fast enough to cut Armins arms and cheeks but too small and wide spread to have hurt him any worse. Armin looked to the Titan as it stared back and thought "What a pathetic way to die, alone and afraid." Then, a sign of hope came to Armin. A massive claw swept down from behind the scowling Titan and slashed him, along with half of the buidling it was on, out of the way.

* * *

Outside, standing taller then the building itself, Zilla was swating the Titans off of the HQ. Claws, tail and jaws were used to clear the building of all threats. Zilla then turned his head up and sniffed the air. He followed the sent and peeked through the opening at the top of the HQ to find Armin on his knees and staring blankly ahead, not sure what to make of the situation. Zilla then rams his head into the building and consumes Armin, whole. Zilla pulls back out and retreats, leaving the survivng Titans an empty building to climb onto.

* * *

Zilla stormed his way to the wall and spat Armin back out, in one piece thankfully, at the top of it. Armin got back up, covered in siliva, and wiped his face off. Zilla turned his head and watched as Armin turned back to him. "... Thank you Junior." Armin said still in shock. Not shocked by the Titans but more by the amount of lizard spit covering his body from head to toe now. Zilla snorted and notted his head in response to Armins comment. Zilla then narows his eyes as he hears anothers voice.

"Armin." Zilla and Armin turn to see Levi followed by his regular team and Bruno (Runicus OC). Zilla remembered these humans from the time he was chased out of town and placed a hand ontop of the wall, seaperating them from Armin. Smoke started to wift out of his nostrils as they flared and his spikes began to gently glow green. "It's alright Junior, they're friends." Armin assured Zilla. After a moment, Zilla calmed himself and removed his hand.

"You control him?" Levi asked. "No, he's just is kind to me." Armin answered. "Intresting, and he'd do anything to protect you, right?" Levi asked again. "Well, yeah. Wait, are you going to ask what I think you're going to ask?" Armin asked. "If you think I'm going to ask you to save your city, then yes." Levi answered.

Armin looked out to the city below. He saw Titans as far as the eye could see, pillars of smoke and a trail of destruction leading to where the Colossal Titan made the opening and Zill burst through. "It's too much to ask of him. Even a human can be overwhelmed by ants."

"Specially if their chimeras, eh." Bruno adds.

"We won't need him to do all of it, just to clear out the Titans from the armory and to block the entrance the Colaossal made." Levi told Armin. Armin looked down with an unsure expression. He then came to a conclusion. "Alright, but just those two things. Nothing more." Armin agreed to the terms and waved to Zilla to get his attention.

* * *

After a quick change, Armin was back in uniform and ready to head out. The team used their 3D Menuver to swing off the wall and through the city. Their mission was to protect Armin from attacking Titans while Zilla followed close behind. Four miles later the team reached their distention, a massive hole where the Titans entered into the underground amory through. "Go Go Go!" Levi commanded. The team quickly headed in with Armin as Zilla was catching up. "Skreeee!" Zilla roared arriving too late to catch up with his adopted father. He sniffs into the hole. And begins to burrow into the ground next to it, creating a new tunnel without burying Armin and the others.

* * *

Below the surface, Titans of a smaller caliber roamed through the armory. They devoured any human who came down for new supplies and when their job was done they would resume their roaming or sit in the pile of human filth they just made and regurgitated. That it, until they felt a rumble. Zillas head then rams through the ceiling, the force knocking nearby Titans back. He crawled in on all fours, unable to stand up straight in the armory, and began burning the Titans with his fire. But he couldn't turn as fast as he could on the surface and Titans from his sides swarmed him. Crawling and gnawing on his ribs, arms and legs.

Zilla thenbegan to burrow again. He went further down as more Titans followed. He curved back around and started going up once more until he made an exit back to the outside world, in the harbor and forty miles below the ocean. The Titans on his side released as they started to struggle for air. While the Titans that chased after Zilla stopped and saw a tidal wave rushing towards them. They immediately turn and start trying to climb back out but the water moved faster them and swept them up.

Back in the armoy, Levi and the others clean out the supplies and flee with what they have. "Move Move Move!" Levi ordered (LIKE A BOSS!) and the team made it out before the water could flood the place.

* * *

Back on the surface, we see the team stopping and watching as a stamped of Titans flee the city. "Look at that." Bruno says. They turn to see Zilla marching back through the hole he made earlier. "SKREEEE!"

"Looks like we won't need him to block that hole after all." Armin says as he cracks a smile. But then, at that moment, the sound of thunder can be heard as lighting goes off beyond the wall. The team turns their head to look over and see a massive hand grip the top of the wall. A fist then bursts through it followed by the upper torso of the Colossal Titan.

From across the city, Zilla looks up and locks eye contact with the Colossal Titan. The two then begin to march towards each other. "I suggest we move." Bruno says as the team watches the two approach each other with them in the middle.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED!


	8. Hail To The King

**Thank you for joining me on the final chapter of Top Of The Food Chain. It took awhile but I've been invested into writing my own original works and short mindless fights to satisfy my bloodlust latley. Cheap excuse but, hey, what can ya do? All that being said, let's read about some Kaiju vs Titan action finally.**

* * *

The Colossal Titan smashed his fists into the great wall, breaking it down to the ground and opening passage for him into the city. He marched forward with Zilla stomping down his way. Both beasts begin to pick up speed as they walked faster towards each other. They grew faster and faster until both are running towards each other. Zilla extends his right arm out and readies his claw for a swipe while the Colossal Titan pulls his right arm back for a downward punch. Both let loose and swing at the same time colliding their claw and fist together. The shockwave sent out from the collision is so massive it alone manages to collapse the buildings with in a small radius of the two.

Zilla and Colossal Titan stare at each other while locked in their struggle. It isn't long until the two of them breakway from each other but neither took a step back. Zilla recoiled back and lunged forward. He gripped onto the Colossal Titan by sinking his claws into his back and bitting down on his right shoulder. Steam shot out as the Colossal Titan let out a below of pain and stumbled back. Zilla did not relent though, in fact, he jumped off of the ground and lept on to the Titan.

Colossal Titan stuggled to stay standing, he knew that if he fell first then the fight would be Zillas for sure. His true fight was with gravity now and Zilla knew that. Zilla wrapped his tail around the Colossal Titan left leg and pulled it back finally toppoling the Titan. The Colossal Titan fell into the ground with enough force to shake the city itself. Zilla was on top now. The Colossal was defensless as Zilla bit and clawed at him.

Then a ray of light shined upon the Colossal Titan in the form of an Armored Titan. The Armored Titan appears falling out of midair after an explosion occured. He hurddled towards Zillas face as a surprised look comes on to it. By the time Zilla realized what was happening the Armored Titan was already clinging to his head, gripping his right eye and punching into the top of his head. Zilla bolted up as he began to claw away at his head to get the Armored Titan off only to be met with an uppercut out of nowhere.

Colossal Titan gets back to his feet and ready for round two. Zilla continues to be vexed by the Armored Titan on his face while Colossal Titan takes some free jabs and cheap shots at the blinded beast. It wasn't long until the Colossal Titan began to slam buildings over Zillas back. Colossal Titan then tackles Zilla from his right side, picks him up by the leg and arm and slams him into the inner wall.

Zilla lays there, in pain, as the Colossal Titan looms over him. A horde of the smaller Titans then begin to march over and naw away at the weakened Kaiju. Colossal watched to make sure the beast was on his way to the otherside. As soon as Zilla let out a moan the Colossal started to kick into his sides. Zilla belowed out of pain as a beast his size stomped down onto his ribs.

* * *

The Humans could only watch on in horror as they were miles away from helping Zilla.

"No, that's my son! We have to help him!" Armin yelled.

"What should we do captain?" Bruno (Ruincus OC) asked Levi.

"With all of those Titans converging onto that one spot, it would be suicide to even go anywhere near there." Levi answered. Everyone else stood in silence as they could not argue with his facts. "But that lizard is our greatest hope in defeating the Titans. Let's do what we can." Levi ordered as he drew his new swords and readied his cables.

The humans went out eager and ready to help anyway possible. With the Titans attentions on Zilla many of them were easy to get the killing blow on. More of a freebie alley then anything really. But no matter how many Titans they cut down, the mob never seemed to have shrunken in numbers. The humans regroup as they reached their last pair of blades.

"Captain, we're out of swords and running low on steam!" Bruno told him.

"Then let's make them count. Everyone, go for the Colossal Titan!" Levi ordered. It was at that point the Colossal Titan noticed them. He turned his gaze to Levi as he posed the greatest threat. The humans ziplined up the Colossal and raced to his weak spot. Many humans discovered too late that they did not have the steam to power their 3D-Meanuvers for that long of a trip and plummited to their deaths or in to the mouths of a Titan below.

The Armored Titan then turned his attention to the humans as well. He started to leap up and swat them out of the air. It seemed like he even made a sport out of it and tried to hit the humans he couldn't reach with the ones he could hit. But all of that stopped when a burst of steam came out of his neck and his eyes widened.

The Armored Titan fell to his knees and then collapsed on to several smaller Titans, crushing them. It's revealed Armin delivered the killing blow to the Armored Titan while he was distracted. Armin was trembling from adredlin pumping through his veins and stood their in shock. The Colossal Titan noticed this and rage filled his eyes.

The rage manifested itself into a powerful aura that froze even Levi. While everyone was paralyzed with fear and Armin was still in shock, the Colossal Titan lifted up his right foot and positioned it over Armin. But before he could stomp down with enough force to bury the city, a miracle happened.

"Fight you idiots!" A rage-fuled voice shouts as steam bursts from the back of the Colossal Titans neck. Eren, amidst the chaos, managed to sink his sword into the Colossal Titans neck. Steam then burst from the Colossal Titans left shoulder, must've been a sign of where Eren stuck the host. He then pulls his sword out and readies for another strike. "Apologize to my mother and everyone else when you see them looking down at you from your pit in hell!" Eren shouted letting his own rage drive his will to skewer this Titan that was responsible for all of his grief.

Before Eren could strike a second time the Titan swiftly brushes the back of his neck forcing Eren to move out of the way. The Colossal stomps around and turns his attention on to the humans.

"I think he's mad at us." Bruno says.

"Yeah, fail in an attempt to kill something and I think that'll be the common response." Levi answers.

"Think we could out run him?" Bruno asks.

"Not a chance." Eren answers.

* * *

The Colossal Titan looked at them with such malice. His rage caused him to exude more steam then usual and even pant from anger. Amongst his panting, Colossal Titan was unable to hear as a Kaiju of equal size and mass to him gets back up behind him.

It was only when the needles of another creatures stare started pinning into his back that the Colossal had noticed what was happening. The Titan turned slowly to notice Zillas spikes glowing green. Colossal acted fast and went in for a punch only to be met with a burst of green fire with enough force behind it to stop and push the Colossal Titan back. The heat from the fire caused the Titans below to burst into flames as well.

Zilla stepped forward while the Colossal Titan was being forced back. Zilla charged and blasted the Colossal Titan once again until he was pushed up against the outter wall. The Colossal Titan was truly between a rock and a hot place as he could only slide to the ground under all of the pressure he was placed under. Zilla ceased his atomic fire breath and looked down to the pathetic Colossal Titan. Beaten and exhausted. But seeing him in this state wasn't good enough. Zilla had other plans.

He began to dig and went underground. The humans walked up and watched from rooftop.

"He's just going to leave?" Eren yelled.

A pair of claws then grip the top of the otherside of the outter wall behind the Colossal Titan. Cracks began to show in the wall as it was being pushed inward from the outside.

"No, he's simply burying the dead." Levi answered.

The wall collapsed and fell onto the Colossal Titan. The defeated Titan was buried beneath a mountain of boulders. Zilla inspected his opponent one last time before leaping up and stomping down onto the pile. The Titan let out a below of pain only for it to be followed and drowned out by a victory cry from Zilla.

"Damn!" Eren yelled in surprise. "Junior is less forgiving then me."

"Hehe, that's my son." Armin adds.

Zilla then storms off after the fleeing Titans. He had to let them know that this was his territory. Meanwhile the humans arrived to the remains of the dissovling Colossal Titan.

"Yeah, this is some serious twisted shit we've stumbled upon." Bruno said.

The team then hears a moan as some rubble begins moving around. Out from the skull of the Colossal Titan crawls a short cut, black-haired, freckled face boy. He falls to his knees in defeat. The boy then turns his head around in a daze to Levi, Eren, Bruno and Armin.

"Guys... guess the cat's out the bag. Or the human's out of the Titan." The boy named **(Warning! Spoilers if you've only watched the anime then don't read this part.) **Bertholdt said before falling over and flat on his face.

The four gatherd around him.

"So it was you this whole time Bertholdt?" Levi asks. "You're a disgrace to that uniform and the very flesh you wear on your body."

"That I am old man. That. I. Am." Bertholdt says as he bearly can get his upper body pushed up. "The fights over Levi, finish me." Bertholdt begs him. "I can't beat that monster of yours."

Levi kicks Bertholdt away. "No. You're just a man now and you'll be punished as one." Levi tells him as he starts to fade out. "And that's not our monster. It's Armins son."

Armin lets out a small smile as he and the other humans turn and look over to see Zilla perched on the entrance to the outter wall and letting out a victory screech.

* * *

And there you have it folks. A short series finally finished. Thanks for supporiting us and be sure to check out my other work. I've got a series where you can have any characters fight each other, even OC's, so be sure to check that one out. Thanks again.


End file.
